


Altered Connections (Undertale AU)

by CyberLink20XX



Category: Undertale
Genre: Altered Connections AU, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberLink20XX/pseuds/CyberLink20XX
Summary: Welcome to ACon! This is a written story Undertale AU with a few role swaps and features a unique story different from the source material. We hope you all enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Altered Connections (Undertale AU)

“YOU ARE A COWARD!” Toriel yelled through tears.  
“I DID WHAT IS BEST FOR OUR PEOPLE!” Asgore yelled back.  
“You disgust me.” Toriel said. “HOW DARE- AGH!” Toriel cried out as a fireball hit her in the face, knocking her unconcious.  
“Tori? Toriel!” Asgore, coming back to his senses and realizing what he had done, called for help. Evangel, Toriel’s elder sister, came rushing into the room.  
“Asgore?” She questioned before noticing Toriel lying on the floor.  
“Tori!” She exclaimed, rushing to her sister’s side.  
“Asgore, what have you done?!” She said, picking up her sister’s limp form. Asgore did not answer, his guilt too strong to form words.

The next morning, Toriel awoke to find Asgore’s side of the bed empty.  
“Asgore?” she said, barely awake.  
“He is gone.” Said a familiar voice on her left.  
Toriel looked to see her sister sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
“Eveie? What happened?”  
Evangel sighed. “If you wish to know, look to your right.”  
Looking to her right, Toriel’s eyes widened at the sight. There, on the nightstand, was Asgore’s crown.  
“He must have left during the night, as he left no other trace.” Evangel explained. “It would seem that he has abandoned his kingdom. I am sorry.”  
Toriel’s shock quickly turned to anger.  
“Fine then. We are better off without him.” She said angrily.  
Suddenly, Toriel winced as a pulsing light appeared from within her chest, mimicking a heartbeat.  
“The child...” She said, looking at her sister. “It is time.”


End file.
